


Your Guide To Intergalactic Law

by IfYouSeeKayU



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Culture, Aliens, Deku the Spacecop, Science Fiction, Some original stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouSeeKayU/pseuds/IfYouSeeKayU
Summary: What do you do when the monsters of the universe come knocking at your door? Who do you call when a being from another world descends upon your planet with evil intent? Why—you call the Green Lanterns! Follow the exciting exploits of an intergalactic lawman as he utilizes the greatest power in the universe to bring justice upon all who seek to disrupt the cosmic balance!Up First: The Chase in Space! The Duel on Thanagar! And most invigorating of all, the Chrono-Killer’s Mad Gambit!





	Your Guide To Intergalactic Law

_ Prologue  _

We find ourselves on the familiar blue planet of  _ Earth _ .

You know the one. Seven continents, five oceans, a few countries here and there—the works.  _ Earth  _ is  _ Earth _ . 

We find ourselves in the city of Musutafu. 

You probably haven’t heard of it, or perhaps you have. It’s just southwest of the far more popular city of Tokyo, and within it you find the typical landmarks that usually make up a modern metropolitan paradise. The famously filthy Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, the ever-so close to closing Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall, the intimidating image of the superjail they call Tartarus. 

All familiar to locals and frequent commuters, all part of what makes the city itself. Part of what makes the city human. Musutafu is Musutafu.

We find ourselves in the street between blocks 10 and 15. The street is on fire.

Police, some injured and unable to stand, form a strategic barrier around the source of the flames, a twelve-foot fall burning behemoth in seemingly fire resistant parachute pants.

“BAHAHAHAHA! Keep taking your pot shots lesser beings! I— **Flam Soot** —am unbeatable!”

Flam Soot is of the planet  _ Fyrendos _ , a rebellious Plasman who was spoiled by his family when he was a young Plasmoid. He hijacked a Virmiruan starship to come to the planet  _ Earth _ with mad delusions of grandeur, having heard of its rich lands and, as of late, weak defenses. 

Many extraterrestrials had come and tried the same before. The occasional Czarnian criminal trying to find a comfortable place to hide from the law, or the would-be conqueror Mongul making his usual galactic rounds. But none had succeeded, though some had come close. All thanks to one man, capable of feats that will shock you to your very core! Wielding the most powerful weapon in the universe, ready to face whatever evil that dares try to put itself upon this humble blue world is—

**_The Green Lantern!_ **

Bursting onto the scene in a flash of emerald light that renders the nearby officers blind as bats, but Flam Soot is less affected. For he The hero swoops into the scene, his right knuckle glowing with incredible power. The green and black costume complete with a domino mask, finished off with a pair of clean white gloves and shaggy dark-green hair that perfectly matched it all, was the most reassuring sight the officers laid their eyes on that day. Once they regained that sight, that is.

“GAH! Fireballs! Y-You won’t take me easy, copper!” Flam recoils, the flames around him dying down almost instantly. The Lantern drops down, standing heroically at a mere five feet and seven inches in front of the veritable Goliath that was Flam Soot. As if balancing the immense weight of his power on the finger his ring wrapped around.  

Finally, he speaks, raising his ring-wearing fist forward.

“F-Flam Soot of  _ Fyrendos _ , you are being detained for unlawful intent to cause disaster, theft of a lightspeed starship, attempted subjugation of a lower class species, interference with a native species of a planet that is not your own, and possible intent to destroy or bring harm to the universe!” In an instant, a beam shoots from his ring, constructing a pair of handcuffs out of pure green light, “Cease these actions at once and allow yourself to be detained. If you do not comply I will be permitted to use non-lethal force!”

A beat. 

The alien looks on, bewildered. The police look on, befuddled. The Lantern holds the floating handcuffs still, the electric hum of their existence being the only sound everyone present could hear. 

There stands the Green Lantern, five feet and seven inches of intergalactic justice. 

“Ah—I should make these a bit bigger.”

The cuffs expand to be roughly the size of Flam Soot’s gigantic fiery wrists, still floating patiently in front of the hooligan. 

“BAHAHAHAHA!  _ This _ is your world’s Lantern?! A little dotty-faced Proto-Plasmoid?!” Flam cackles, rearing his head back and allowing the fires to rise once more. The police retreat, their renewed hope fading yet again.

The Lantern remains still, though his face scrunches up into an expression of increasing frustration. The officer does not want to risk brutal combat on his own home planet, as he has had to so often before.

“I will take this as a refusal to comply with the law, and will take necessary actions in response!” the Lantern finally says, voice solemn and firm as a mountain. One may have mistook his previous tone and disposition for being afraid, even remotely intimidated by the bright visage of a being made from fire. But Green Lanterns were not afraid. He was just a bit shy. Timidity was this Lantern’s nature was all. But never afraid. 

“Do you, littlest light, truly believe you can take me on?! If this is 2814.1’s Lantern, then either you’re a particularly pathetic one of the bunch or you Lanterns weren’t what you were all cracked up to be! HAHAHA!”

~w~

Later, we find ourselves in the city of Musutafu. Just by the aforementioned Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, still blanketed by tons upon tons of garbage and litter left behind for years. One inconspicuous middle-aged man in particular, whose name was of no concern nor consequence, had taken it upon himself to do some community cleaning. The day was quiet and the weather was just perfect, and when he woke up that beautiful morning he knew he could not let this opportunity to do a good thing go. So, with dozens of plastic bags and a thick pair of gloves as his tools, he set out onto this once beautiful beach to help make the world a better place.

And suddenly, a great ball of fire—

**_BOOM!_ **

_ — _ falls from the sky lands into the salty sea that touched the sordid seashore! The splash is powerful enough to create a wave that eclipses the sun over the beach. The poor man panics, his very life flashing before his eyes. His first day at school, his first love, his child’s birth, his first divorce, all coming back to him in a wave much like the one he believed would soon end his life!

And suddenly, a great emerald wall—

**_WHAM! SLOOSH!_ **

—that blocks the wave completely, emanating from a thin beam of chartreuse light that shot down from an unknown source in the sky.

The water washes back viciously into the sea, allowing the wall to flicker and fade out of existence as the waves calm down. From up above appears the Green Lantern, black spots of ash and soot littering his uniform and skin.

“Oh! S-Sorry! So sorry!” 

“Uhm.” The older gentleman who could not fly looks up awkwardly, still shaken from his near-death experience. 

“Are you okay?! D-Do you need medical attention? Of any kind?” the Green Lantern speaks frantically, slowly floating down for closer inspection. His freckled face carries an expression of immense worry and care.

“No! No I’m fine, perfectly fine. You—You go about whatever this was, Mister Lantern. Thank you for your service!” the adult brushes himself off, having felt much better seeing how frazzled and hysterical his savior was. It was somewhat amusing.

“I-I just wanted to make sure.”

“No, no. I’m fine. Good to have you back, Mister Lantern.”

The Green Lantern ponders over his words for a moment. He wonders, had he really been gone so long? Long enough for people to have noticed his absence that much? It was a strange thought, but it meant he needed to focus all the more on finishing his work so he might return to the people he cared about most.

But first, business.

He rockets into the sea, covered in protective green energy that allowed him to traverse the waters unabated. The man on the beach watches, curious as the officer descends and causes a significantly less mighty splash. Then, mere seconds later, he rises from the deep, the water falling off of him in droplets despite him seeming almost entirely dry. 

The largest difference being the tiny, glass-like ball that shot was being projected from his ring. Within the ball was a minuscule child-like creature made entirely of fire, banging against the sides of its pocket-sized prison and presumably cursing the Lantern’s entire family line in its own native tongue.

The Lantern gives the man a grin and a wave, and jets off into the distant horizon with a trail of green light left in his wake.

And suddenly, a pair of parachute pants—

**fwoop**

—falls from the sky, landing on a broken down washing machine!

~w~

We find ourselves on the distant world of  _ Oa _ , found in the habitable zone of  _ Sto-Oa  _ and headquarters of the Green Lantern Corps. A sprawling technological marvel, fitted with the resources and technologies that keep this intergalactic police force afloat, and by extension the very universe you and I reside in. In its heart, the Green Lantern Central Power Battery, built by the Guardians of the Universe and the epicenter of the cosmic force of will power that pervades all worlds beyond it. 

The Green Lantern of Sector 2814.1 flies over the super-precinct, gliding past the familiar plazas and people and making his way directly to the detention center.

“You’re back early Midoriya,” he hears a voice say from above him. Looking up, he sees fellow a Green Lantern but of another sector altogether, that being 1287. She hails from the planet  _ Lepidoptax _ , indicated by her bright pink and matching skin, coupled with her deep black sclera and yellow irises, and the two yellow antennae at the top of her head that allowed her to telepathically communicate with other Lepidoptans. She was his colleague and friend, Ashi’Do. A Lantern just as as young as he was but just as eager to leave her mark on the corps.

“Hey! I thought you and Aiza were off taking care of that Dhorian brain-seller around 2018?”

“Case was easier than we thought. Turned out they were artificial brains. The guy was running a massive scam—can you believe it?”

“Must have put his customers in a bad mood.”

“Most of them couldn’t really tell the difference.”

They fly side-by-side for a few moments, Flam Soot still cursing incessantly at world beneath him from his prison.

“So what about Aiza, where’s he?” The Lantern of Earth starts, turning his attention once more to his co-worker.

“Not entirely sure, actually. Last I saw was when we got back, and he had to have private counsel with the Guardians about some technical failure with our starweb connection.”

“Those take  _ forever _ to fix.” The Lantern sighed, exasperated. “He was supposed to be looking after the rest of 2814.1 while I was on leave. I-I mean, I don’t wanna be a  _ hassle _ but I just think maybe they could’ve gotten someone else. I-I mean I know Coluans are really good at that stuff and you probably still need help with 1287  _ but _ —.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s Aiza, that sourpuss’ll have everything done faster than you can say the oath. And I can handle my sector pretty fine on my own,” she says, leaning in closer and nudging him playfully with her elbow as a close friend would. “Plus, it looks like you can’t quite escape the job, huh?”

She looks at Flam Soot inquisitively, her eyes twitching in a way that told Midoriya her ring A.I. was bringing her up to speed on the criminal.

“You really thought coming back to  _ Oa _ was worth it for this guy? I’m pretty sure one of your  _ Earth _ prisons would do just fine.”

“Better to be safe than sorry.” He said, smiling sheepishly. 

“Sounds like  _ you  _ just don’t have enough faith in your planet.”

Midoriya chuckled and shook her joke off, continuing his path. Though he mulled over her point for a moment, had Earth reached the point where it was prepared to properly defend itself from alien threats? He had not considered the possibility that they may have not needed his interference anymore, which would allow him more time to explore other ends of the Galaxy for more evil-doers. 

But then again, why would he want to be away from home for so long? The stars were beautiful, but they were not a warm bed or his mother’s cooking.

After some time, Ashi’Do floats off to go about her own business, admitting to having approached him with the intent of stalling for time due to her arranged debriefing with Green Lantern Volk. She tended to doze off during those.

Midoriya had, many  _ Earth _ -hours later, gotten through with the usual prisoner procedure with the same formality as he usually did, running through all the accusations with Green Lantern Xax while contacting Fyrendian authorities. It was certainly his least favorite part of the job, but the bureaucratic nature of the Green Lantern Corps demanded it. 

Finally, he was able to return to  _ Earth _ once more. 

~(COMMENCING INTERSPACE ACCELERATION)~ the ring drones on in his mind, and from his place in the Oan sky he waves goodbye to his fellow Lanterns yet again.

“Take care Freckles!”

“zzzzBe Well, Young Lightzzzz”

**“Make it a good one, Earthman** !”

And with that…

~w~

...he is home.

More specifically, somewhere over Musutafu, and it’s rather late. The streets are vacant and almost peaceful, and in high windows the silhouettes of the people who live most in the day dancing with lovers and shedding the stress of the world outside reminds the Green Lantern of why he does what he does. 

And he sets off towards the most important place in the universe, the place he calls home.

Out there, in the beautiful chaos of the stars, he is the Green Lantern of Sector 2814.1. But here on  _ Earth _ , he allows himself to be Izuku Midoriya.

And the stars can wait awhile.

~w~  
  


**Exciting Extraterrestrials, Part One!**

_ The Univore  _ \- A name whispered in fear among all people who are unlucky enough to know it exists! The Univore is said to be a creature of such incredible size, it cannot technically exist within our three-dimensional realm, and merely manifests itself into a much more comfortable form when it feels it’s time for a snack. 

Its descriptions are inconsistent, and the path of destruction it is said to have left in its wake is a level of galacticide thought impossible by any creature but the Anti-Monitor himself, but it has not been seen or heard from since the earliest eons of intelligent life. When even the Guardians of the Universe were but mere atoms of primordial soup waiting to coagulate.

It is theorized that the creature transcends  _ hypertime _ , and is capable of manifesting itself at the same point in multiple different timestreams, but given so little is known about it to begin with this theory is considered moot. 

It has also been theorized that the Univore never existed to begin with, but many hold to the belief that it does. For fear that they may be caught off-guard if it ever decides to return.  
  



End file.
